


monster

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy," the small shadow whispered. "Daddy?"<br/>Merlin turned away from Arthur. "Frey? C'mere babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	monster

Arthur cleared his throat, raised his hand, poised to know and dropped it. He repeated this three times before he actually touched his fist to the door in a knock.

"Arthur!" Merlin beamed, eyes bright. "What are you doing here?"

 _Morgana said I had to talk to you._ "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, sure, what do you want to talk about? Wait, do you want a drink or something?" Merlin fumbled.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but a small shadow of a figure, huddled in the doorway spoke.

"Daddy," the small shadow whispered. "Daddy?"

Merlin turned away from Arthur. "Frey? C'mere babe."

Merlin opened his arms and leaned down slightly. The girl ran into the room, throwing herself into Merlin's embrace. Her thin arms wound around Merlin's neck, her tiny fists curling into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Merlin lifted her properly,settling her into a more comfortable position, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"What's wrong, Freya?" Merlin murmured.

Freya sniffled. "There's a monster under my bed."

"Oh," Merlin frowned. "Would you like me to get rid of the monster for you, Lady Freya?"

Freya nodded and her dark curls tumbled around her pale face in a messy array. "Please?"

Merlin nodded, keeping a serious mask over his face. He moved Freya, so that she rested on his hip, and tightened his arms around her slim frame. Merlin starts walking towards Freya's room. He glanced over his shoulder and mouthed "sorry".

Arthur smiled and watched Merlin grin and carry Freya away.

As the door closed with a soft click and the sounds of a man fighting a (imaginary) monster echoed through the door, Arthur sagged, dropping himself onto the couch.

Morgana was right. He is so _bloody_ besotted with Merlin.


End file.
